Noble Houses of Onderon
Onderon has, since 4400 BBY, been ruled by a single King (or Queen). Once, the planet's monarchy was a hereditary one, descended from the Dark Lord of the Sith Freedon Nadd. However, since the death of Queen Talia Kira, Onderon's ruler has traditionally been chosen by a council of the planet's nobles upon succession, a tradition that has lasted for thousands of years. Many of the noble houses have themselves produced Kings and Queens of Onderon, and yet some names still hold more prestige than others, and it is likely that the child of the previous monarch - unless said ruler has acted particularly egregiously - will ascend the throne after the death of their predecessor. Noble Houses House Dendup The most recent monarchs have been of the Dendup family. Intermarried with the Kira family long ago, the Dendups were likewise strong allies of the Republic. Their allegiance has paid dividends-- twice in known history the Republic has come to the rescue of the Onderonian monarchy. The Dendup family is a line of patriots and war heroes. In recent days that loyalty is tested. The Republic no longer exists, and its successor state has, in its reorganization, become far less altruistic. Allegiance to the Empire is a different question in its entirety, though for some it is less so. House Rash Since the assassination of their patriarch Sanjay Rash three years ago on the order of Count Dooku, the Rash family has sought to return to the throne of Onderon. The nature of their rise to the throne for the first time in centuries being controversial matters little at all-- to the Rash family, the controversy exists as a consequence of Onderon’s rule by pro-Republic (and now pro-Imperial) elements. In that respect, the Proclamation of the New Order and the reformation from Republic to Empire might have been the greatest boon to the Rash family possible. Where the Republic was benevolent, the Empire feels colder. Suddenly separatism and past support for it is not so much a black mark as before. House Kad A lesser family of Iziz’s upper class, the Kad family has long occupied functionary positions-- dockmasters, customs inspectors, tax collectors, and the likes. Whispers about Iziz have long told that they grew rich via extorting traders and grifting from taxes collected for the monarchy. In the modern day they are political mercenaries, clawing their way upward by attaching themselves to whichever family is on the rise at the time being and abandoning them when the partnership was no longer convenient. House Kira Once monarchs themselves, the Kira family is among Onderon’s oldest nobility. Descended of Beast Riders and Sith Lords, their past is shrouded in darkness. Even so, it would be the Kira family that legislated the change to elective monarchy, and the Kira family that peacefully transitioned from power after the death of Queen Talia. Recently the Kira family has left Iziz, seeking to avoid the Onderonian Civil War, living on a massive compound far to the east of the capital. Their absence is interrupted only in periods of change, when their vote is needed for a new monarch. Aware of their past, it is seldom that the Kiras ever submit their own candidate. However, in times of chaos or dissent, the head of ancient royal house has put their name forth for rulership of Onderon, when they deem it necessary. House Nebet It has never been the place of the Nebets to sit the throne of Onderon, but they have often sat beside it. Since the days of the Galactic War, and likely far before, the Nebet family have seen members of their house serve as the planet's Senators, and as officers of the Royal Onderon Militia, the most famous of their dynasty, Senator Deja Nebet, having held the duty of both. In recent years, however, the Nebets have fallen from favour in the court of Iziz. When General Tandin turned the Royal Onderon Militia on King Sanjay Rash, the Nebets who held positions in the force refused their commander's orders, and stayed faithful to the Separatist-supported king. With Rash's assassination and the return of House Dendup to the throne, fortune has not smiled upon the Nebet family. But, maybe the oppression of the Empire will prove a boon for them - after all, if King Dendup proves to be a poor ruler, it was the Nebets who were right all along. House Petryph Some say that the Jamiros are the most hated family on Onderon, but those who do forget the Petryphs. Whilst the house themselves is often quiet and loyal to the throne, they have also produced the most hated King of Onderon since the death of King Ommin and the Naddists. King Regalun aligned the primarily Republic-supporting planet with the resurgent Sith Empire, and drew the ire of much of the planet. For the last 3000 years, the lords of Petryph have not had the chance to prove themselves as monarchs again, the deeds of Regalun all but ruining their chances of being the royal house once more. And yet, it is not a time of normality in the galaxy. King Dendup's allegiance to the Galactic Empire has proven unpopular as of late. If a popular house can make unpopular decisions, then what is stopping an unpopular house from ruling well? House Bonteri The essential players of both sides, the Bonteri family has made a career of hedging their bets in the last few years. Mina Bonteri, the family’s matriarch, served as Onderon’s representative in the Separatist Senate-- Lux, her son, left the CIS and joined the movement rebelling against them on the planet’s surface. The swing vote in many elections, the Bonteris oftentimes find themselves in important positions by virtue of their votes. Bonteris are a family of Senators, ambassadors, generals, and other important-- but seldom royal-- status. Since the Onderonian Civil War, Lux Bonteri has served the Republic and the Empire as a Senator, and so the Bonteris have, for now, thrown their lot in with the Galactic Empire. House Gerrera The Gerreras have long been among the richest of Onderonian merchants, though of late their name has been tied inextricably with the act of rebellion-- rebellion against the CIS, and now if the Empire is to be believed, rebellion against the Empire. In that case it is more of a self-fulfilling prophecy: in justifying their destruction of Saw Gerrera’s partisans, the Imperials may well have created permanent enemies of Saw’s relations. House Jamiro Another of the lesser families, the Jamiro family grew to fantastic status during the Mandalorian Wars, their patriarch serving on the staff of General Vaklu as a colonel. Their influence waned as quickly as Vaklu’s however. Following the Onderonian Civil War and Valku’s defeat, the Jamiros declined in status to someplace below the Kads. The stain of loyalty to Vaklu, exposed as a Sith pawn by the end of his life, marked the Jamiros for generations. Only now, with the rise of the more forgiving Dendups, have the winds of change blown in favor of the oft-maligned Jamiro family. House Vander A military family of some renown, the Vanders have long been guardians of Iziz. Their rise to prominence was gradual, not tied to any one event. In the aftermath of the Onderonian Civil War Queen Talia appointed the patriarch of the Vander family to replace her wayward cousin as the leader of Onderon’s military, and General Vander lead the Onderonian contingent at the Battle of Telos IV. Enjoying a long and stable period as Iziz’s guardians, the Vanders have remained loyal to a fault, to the Kings and Queens of Onderon for generations. The present difficulties have not changed this, and the Vander family remains close to the King/Queen.